kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 September 2015
00:04:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:05:55 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:06:10 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:08:26 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:43 hi 00:10:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:11:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:13 *sneaks up on caring and hugs her* hi 00:14:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:15:18 *pokes caring* are you okay *is a puppy* 00:15:41 *falls over dead* 00:16:13 NOO NOT THE CARING *hugs your body* it should of been teen bot *cries* 00:16:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:21 *walks up wearing a purple dress* hi 00:18:00 *snuggles* yay the caring lives *tail wags happily still a puppy* 00:20:28 also you look cute in purple 00:22:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:11 hi jj 00:23:45 hi JJ how are you? 00:26:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:09 How are you caring 00:32:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:57 (hug) i i ok 00:36:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:38:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:53 hi 00:39:16 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:21 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:51 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:17 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:41 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:40:45 hi 00:41:08 hi kat 00:41:09 Sil: Hey sis. 00:41:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:44:33 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:33 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:03 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:46:01 are you ok JJ? 00:46:29 I miss Skar 00:46:38 She will be inactive today and tomorrow. 00:46:58 I just feel a little lonely is all, but I'm alright. Thanks for asking Caring ^_^ 00:47:05 (hug) 00:47:29 (hug) ah i here though i guess it not the same, i sorry 00:48:50 No no, you are. Thanks for being here~ 00:48:55 yey 00:49:16 Just of course, I do miss her hence we talk about lots of things. >.< 00:49:21 *Hugs Caring* 00:54:01 *hugs JJ back* i sorry 00:54:34 Why are you sorry? You don't need to apologize Caring. 00:54:42 You did nothing wrong. 00:56:37 i know but you sad and i feel bad you doo 01:00:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:04:09 Aww hun you don't need to feel bad :( 01:04:27 *blushes* ah you the best! 01:04:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:35 hi 01:05:06 Sil: *hugs Caring* Hey sis, yah cutie 01:06:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:00 how you? 01:08:34 Sil: Alright, my kids have popped their genders. 01:09:08 You're too sweet Caring 01:09:27 *blushes* i i is not 01:09:40 pooped their genders? 01:10:09 Sil: Aqua kids, they aren't born as a boy or girl. 01:11:19 i no get it so they no gender? 01:12:18 *sits with caring as a puppy* 01:12:50 ah ok well paint it green yellow or orange or maybe a forest and then go from there *nods then grins* 01:13:45 *Sheathes Katana and grabs a rock to sharpen it* 01:14:15 nah JJ a are you my mummy still or d do you no wanna be anymore? 01:14:51 Sil: Well, I went with white.... It was the colour of my room, by the time I showed I was female I loved it so much I threatened to strip naked and run around outside if he dared change my room from white to pink.] 01:15:25 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:15:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:13 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:18:18 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:20:34 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:40 I will be whatever you want. I would be happy enough to be your mom, sis, friend, doesn't matter. 01:20:58 Oh God Shot XD 01:21:10 *is ignored* 01:22:27 Sil: *she giggles* Yeah. I might be a Noble but that sorta thing would back home been punished very hard. 01:23:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:23:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:15 Gtg now, talk to you all later ;) 01:23:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:23:57 ah man i was able tell her me was happy :*( 01:24:52 i think i gonna stay in my clothing 01:25:32 Sil: *throws her head back and pops out some Gray Wolf ears and a Tiger tail* 01:26:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:26:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:46 *eyes widen then grins* so cool! 01:28:06 Sil: Aqua kids take on their mum and dad's spirit animal. 01:32:10 Sil: The ears are from my dad and the tail's from my mum. *she makes a crusader cross* 01:32:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:32:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:42 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:34:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:36:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:16 *lays down in wolf form* 01:38:39 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:38:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:09 Sil: *she tucks her kids into bed* Sleep well. 01:41:26 Sil: *she picks up Wolf and tucks Wolf in* 01:42:24 *looks at you* 01:43:23 Sil: Sleep well. 01:47:04 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:48 he he she put you bed 01:48:55 Sil: Well, night sis. *she hugs Caring* 01:49:00 *gets up and picks up caring up and tucks her into bed tightly then curls up at her feet* 01:52:03 wah no i not sleepy i won't seep! 2015 09 02